Applebucking Contest
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: Applejack decides to enter Canterlot's Applebucking Contest so she can win the grand prize. However while she is training for the contest, she sprains one of her hind legs and is unable to compete. Unable to bear seeing her friend so miserable, Rainbow Dash decides to compete in the cowgirl's place. Can she win the contest for her friend? Sequel to A Griffon's Loyalty.
1. Chapter 1: Applejack's News

**Chapter 1: Applejack's News**

One day Rainbow Dash woke up in her cloud castle. She got up and stretched a bit before walking into the kitchen where she found her best friend Gilda the griffon. The brown and white griffon was making breakfast for herself and Rainbow Dash.

"Morning G!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Morning Dash!" Gilda replied cheerfully. The two were always happy to see each other.

Gilda placed two plates of hay fries on the table in front of them and the duo ate in silence for a while.

"So G got any new moves to show me?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend eagerly.

"Not really." Gilda replied. "There is one but it's not a stunt."

"If it's not a stunt then just what the hay is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's more of a fighting move." Gilda replied. "I made it when I tried to return to Grifforia after . . ." her voice trailed off and Rainbow Dash knew exactly why.

"Come on G." she said in a reassuring tone. "I already forgave you for that. So what's this new move of yours like?"

"Maybe I can show you?" Gilda replied mischievously. "But not here. Maybe we can go to the stadium if it's empty."

"All right let's do this!" Rainbow Dash yelled in excitement.

The duo got up and left Rainbow Dash's house. They walked through the streets of Ponyville and greeted the familiar faces of friends they knew. Along the way they met Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Gilda asked her new friends if they wanted to see her new fighting move and all of them agreed.

"Hey have you guys seen AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked. She hadn't seen the cowgirl all day and, judging by their facial expressions, her friends hadn't either.

"She's probably busy." Gilda said. "Come on Dash do ya wanna see my new move or not."

The group went to the stadium which was completely empty at the moment. Rarity had let Gilda use one of her old mannequins as part of the demonstration.

"You sure you're okay with this Rarity?" Gilda asked. "You're probably not gonna get this back in one piece."

"Oh it's perfectly fine." Rarity replied. "I have plenty more and that one is falling apart anyway."

"Then I might as well send it off in style." Gilda said with a grin. "All right guys watch and learn."

She stood up on her hind legs, grabbed the mannequin around the middle and took off into the sky. She held the mannequin upright so that its head was touching her chest. Gilda soared high into the air and began making circles that were perpendicular to the ground. She flew faster and faster and faster. Then she flew straight towards the ground and slammed the mannequin down with tremendous strength. The force of the impact created a huge dust cloud that covered both Gilda and the mannequin. When the dust settled, the ponies saw Gilda standing triumphantly next to the shattered remains of the mannequin.

"And that's how it's done." she said proudly.

"That was awesome G!" Rainbow Dash cried out excitedly.

"Such grace and elegance." Rarity whispered in awe. The unicorn wasn't a big fan of fighting but she was impressed at how effortlessly Gilda flew during her performance.

"Where'd you learn that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I made it up." Gilda replied. "All it needs is a name."

"The Mannequin Mangler?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"The Troublemaker Toss?" Twilight Sparkle chimed in.

"The Seismic Slam?" Spike suggested hopefully.

"Ya know what Spike that doesn't sound bad at all." Gilda told the young dragon. "Seismic Slam it is."

The group walked out of the stadium and Rarity was left carrying a bundle of broken mannequin pieces. She sighed and placed them into the nearest garbage bin as the group walked on. Along the way they saw Applejack kicking trees with enthusiasm.

"Hey AJ where were ya?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You missed an awesome show."

"Ah did?" Applejack asked. "Ah'm sorry but Ah gotta keep training." The cowgirl went back to kicking trees with all her strength.

"What's going on?" Gilda asked in a confused tone. "Are you practicing for a fight?"

"A fight?" Fluttershy squeaked. "Applejack are you okay?"

Instantly a babble broke out and Rainbow Dash gave Gilda a pointed glare.

"Note to self." Gilda muttered. "Never mention the word fight around these guys ever again."

Applejack gave her friends a calming smile before she spoke in her country accent.

"Ah'm not fightin' anypony." she said. "Read this." She reached into a nearby saddlebag and pulled out a letter. Twilight Sparkle took it and read it aloud.

_To the owners of Sweet Apple Acres,_

_You are hereby invited to compete in the first ever Applebucking Competition. Apple farms from all over Equestria will be competing in the event. The prizes are two thousand bits for third place, five thousand bits for second place, and the grand prize of ten thousand bits for first place. Each farm may send one representative to compete in the event. The competitor must be a relative of the owner or must work for the farm. The competitor may also bring four guests of his or her choosing. We hope that you will be able to join us. Transportation shall be taken care of. Please send a message if you are unable or unwilling to attend. Best of luck to all who wish to compete. _

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

"An Applebucking competition?" Spike asked. "When did they start that up?"

"This year." Applejack replied as she kicked yet another tree. "Ah gotta train real hard for this."

"Well good luck Applejack." Twilight Sparkle said.

"She's gonna kick tail out there." Rainbow Dash declared proudly.

The group left Applejack to her business and they continued on their merry way.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

**Chapter 2: Tragedy**

Applejack kept training all day every day for the week. She was determined to win the Applebucking Competition in Canterlot. With the money that she could earn, Applejack could really help make Sweet Apple Acres a much more successful farm. She could hire some extra hooves to help out around the place. Originally she was going to use the money to help Granny Smith get the medical treatment that she needed for her bad hip. However Granny Smith no longer needed that treatment thanks to Gilda.

Applejack smiled as she remembered what the griffon had done for her grandmother. After apologizing to the elderly mare for scaring her a year ago, Gilda took one look at Granny Smith's bad hip and she knew what to do. She made some careful movements, and while the treatment did hurt Granny Smith a little, it certainly helped heal up her leg. She could move about as she pleased without the need of a walker. She might not be as fast as some of the other ponies but she was much faster than she was before.

Sweet Apple Acres needed the cowgirl to win this contest. Applejack was determined not to let her family down. She didn't have as much time for her friends as she would have liked but they were quite understanding. They knew how much this meant to her and they let her train in peace. Well all of them did except for one. For reasons best known to herself, Rainbow Dash decided to be Applejack's coach during her training. The cowgirl did not ask the pegasus to help her but some motivation couldn't hurt.

"Come on AJ." The pegasus urged. "You got this. You can win this."

Applejack kept giving it her all throughout training. Rainbow Dash wasn't a farmer like her, but she knew how to inspire others to push themselves to the limit and beyond. The pegasus definitely made a great coach. She kept Applejack going no matter what. If the cowgirl's determination wasn't enough to keep her going, Rainbow Dash made sure that she had enough determination for both of them.

"Rainbow, Ah thought Ah was the one competing." Applejack said.

"Yeah but I'm here to make sure you win." Rainbow Dash replied. "Now come on keep going."

And keep going she did. Applejack never let anything stop her. It could be sunny, cloudy, rainy, or snowy and she'd still be training. Rainbow Dash joked that Applejack would train even if a hurricane was ripping through town. The cowgirl laughed but she knew deep down that she'd do whatever it took to win. The only thing she wouldn't do is cheat. Being the Element of Honesty made her more serious about the fairness of any and all contests. She would never cheat to win over the other ponies. Applejack always felt that if she needed to cheat then she didn't deserve to win in the first place.

Rainbow Dash kept Applejack practicing well throughout the day. The pegasus was by her side all the time unless she was working. In her absence, Applejack continued her work. She only stopped training for meals and sleep. She only ate when she was starving and she only slept when it was too dark to see the trees. She wasn't letting anything stop her. Nothing could stop her from winning this competition.

Applejack awoke the next day feeling nothing but adrenaline. She got out of bed, ate breakfast, and went outside to train. Rainbow Dash would be over in a few hours to coach her so for now Applejack was alone. While she preferred training in a calm setting, sometimes she liked hearing Rainbow Dash encourage her even if her friend was a bit too enthusiastic. Applejack kept on practicing and practicing. Nothing would get in her way.

Rainbow Dash arrived and her coaching method was the same as usual. She kept up the stream of steady encouragement. She pushed Applejack to be as good as she can be and then even better. Applejack kept up her steady training until she felt a sharp pain in her hind leg. She fell to the ground and Rainbow Dash rushed over to her.

"You okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah should be fine." Applejack replied as she got back on her hooves. She walked over to the tree and kicked it again. This time the pain was even worse. Applejack fell to the ground and whimpered in pain.

"AJ what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously.

"Ah don't know." Applejack grunted. Rainbow Dash helped her to her hooves and the cowgirl clutched at the pegasus for support. Her leg hurt just from standing.

"We need to get you to Fluttershy's place." Rainbow Dash said. "She can help you."

"Ah need to keep training." Applejack said.

"AJ you can't train like this." Rainbow Dash said firmly. "You can't even stand by yourself. You need help."

The pegasus dragged Applejack towards Fluttershy's cottage. When they arrived, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door and Fluttershy answered quickly.

"Rainbow how are you?" the yellow pegasus answered in her soft voice.

"Fluttershy no time AJ's hurt." Rainbow Dash said. "She needs your help."

"Oh my what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked urgently.

Rainbow Dash pulled Applejack into the cottage and set her down on Fluttershy's couch. Fluttershy examined the cowgirl's hind leg and tapped on it very slightly. Applejack winced in pain each time Fluttershy touched her.

"Oh dear." she said. "Applejack you sprained your leg."

"Can you help her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll try but she needs to take it easy for a while." Fluttershy replied.

"Ah can't do that." Applejack said. "Ah need to train for the contest."

Fluttershy gave the cowgirl a glance and Applejack instantly knew what she was going to say. The orange cowgirl knew that Fluttershy was going to tell her the truth and right now the last thing Applejack wanted to hear was the truth.

"Applejack." she began. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to compete with that leg."

"But Ah have ta compete." Applejack insisted. "Ah need ta win for my family."

"I'm sorry Applejack." Fluttershy whispered. "But you can not compete. You'll only hurt yourself even more."

Fluttershy did her very best to help her friend. However she knew that no matter what she did to help, Applejack would not be able to take part in the Applebucking Competition. She bid farewell to Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they left her cottage in misery.

"Ah can't believe it." Applejack muttered. "Ah can't believe Ah got myself hurt."

"AJ I-" Rainbow Dash began but she stopped. What could she say? She knew how much Applejack wanted to compete for her family. She knew how much this contest meant to her. What could she say to a friend that had failed to help her family? What could she do to ease the pain? Applejack walked off towards her house. Rainbow Dash watched the cowgirl go and felt nothing but sadness.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Times

**Chapter 3: Desperate Times**

Applejack lay in her bed in a state of depression. She blew it. She had her chance to help her family and she ruined it by hurting herself. She wasn't going to be able to compete in the contest and she couldn't have Big Macintosh do it because he was needed at the farm. She just couldn't believe that she had been so dumb as to hurt herself.

_Why was Ah so dumb?_ she thought to herself. _Why did Ah push myself so hard? _

She couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed. What could she even do if she did? Her leg was too injured for her to do any work and she couldn't train herself so why bother even getting up? Applejack lay still and silent until she heard a knock on her door.

"AJ?" Rainbow Dash's voice called out. Her usually confident voice was filled with uncertainty. "Can I come in?"

Applejack grunted in response and Rainbow Dash took it as a yes. She opened the door and stared at her friend.

"Um AJ?" she began. "You okay?"

Applejack didn't even bother turning to face her friend. She didn't blame Rainbow Dash for anything. The pegasus had pushed her but Applejack would have worked just as hard with or without her friend's coaching.

"Listen AJ." she began but Applejack silenced her.

"It ain't your fault Rainbow." she said quietly. "Ah did this ta myself."

"But I kept pushing you." Rainbow Dash insisted. "It's my fault you got hurt."

"Rainbow Ah wouldn't have been any different if you hadn't helped me." the cowgirl replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend.

"The only thing that can help is if you could fix my leg." Applejack said.

The cowgirl and the pegasus were silent for the longest time. Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words. She knew that the competition meant a lot to her friend but only now did she realize just how important it was. Applejack looked as miserable as Rainbow Dash did after she dropped out of the Wonderbolts Academy a few months back. The pegasus fought back her tears as she remembered that day. That day was one of her lowest points in life and Applejack looked no better than she did back then.

"I'm sorry AJ." she said. "I wish I could help."

"It ain't your fault Rainbow." Applejack replied. "You have nothing ta apologize for."

The two were silent once again. Rainbow Dash tried her hardest to figure out some way for her to help Applejack but nothing came to her. She was just about to get up and leave when an idea struck her. It was a crazy idea. It was a desperate idea.

_Well desperate times call for desperate measures. _Rainbow Dash thought to herself. _I'd say this is a desperate time._

"Hey AJ." she began. "What if I took your place in the competition?"

Applejack looked her friend in the eyes. Was Rainbow Dash being serious? Was she really offering to take her place?

"Would ya do that for me?" she asked.

"I gotta help you AJ." Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack's emerald green eyes gazed into Rainbow Dash's purple and pink eyes. Applejack knew that Rainbow Dash's offer was genuine but still she couldn't believe it.

Applejack got out of her bed and Rainbow Dash followed her out into the fields. Applejack knew that if Rainbow Dash were to take her place, she'd need quite a bit of training.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

Applejack led Rainbow Dash to an empty field and watched as the pegasus tried her hardest to train. Unfortunately, pegasi weren't known for their strength and Rainbow Dash was no exception. Applebucking was a skill that needed patience and physical strength. Rainbow Dash didn't have much of either. Most of her strength came from her speed and since she wasn't moving fast, her kicks were very weak. Her best efforts hardly even shook the tree at all.

"Jeez how do you do this for a living?" Rainbow Dash angrily complained.

"It ain't easy." Applejack said. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash said firmly. "I gotta help ya AJ."

Rainbow Dash kept training but she had little success. She was definitely giving it everything she had but she just wasn't strong enough to get the job done.

"Rainbow maybe we should just call it quits." Applejack said. "Ah'm already hurt Ah don't want ya ta get hurt for me."

"I'm not giving up AJ." Rainbow Dash said firmly. "I don't care what it takes. I'm gonna win that contest for ya."

Applejack could only be in awe of Rainbow Dash's determination. Most ponies she knew would have given up already but not Rainbow Dash. She was not a quitter. While some ponies would make fun of her for dropping out of both Flight School and the Wonderbolts Academy, Applejack knew better than they did. Rainbow Dash had dropped out of Flight School in protest for her best friend Gilda. The cowgirl never knew why her friend had dropped out of the Wonderbolts Academy and she never asked. Rainbow Dash had seemed miserable enough when she returned to Ponyville with her news so nopony wanted to make the situation worse by prying.

Rainbow Dash dug deep and used every last bit of her strength to give the tree a good kick. It didn't do any good. The tree barely swayed at all. The pegasus glared at the tree in anger.

"There's gotta be an easier way to do this." she grumbled.

"This is the only way ta do it Rainbow." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash kept trying but every attempt she made was just as futile as the first. She just couldn't do it. She wasn't going to give up on her friend but she knew that this was going nowhere. She needed to figure out another way to get the job done. Rainbow Dash stared at the tree and thought. All of a sudden her eyes widened.

"AJ." she began. "I think I've had an idea."

Rainbow Dash stood against the tree then walked away from it. She walked a good few feet from it Then she charged at it. The only thing was that she was running backwards. She kept running and at the last moment she stuck her hind legs out and they connected with the tree, The tree shook violently as a result of her impact and the apples all came tumbling down.

"Aww yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Well Ah'll be." Applejack said. "Ah never thought of that."

Rainbow Dash went up to another tree and did the same thing she did before. The result was just as good as the first time. The apples fell right from the tree.

"Now I'm definitely gonna win this for ya AJ." she said.

"Ah know ya will Rainbow." the cowgirl replied.

The duo kept at it for a few more hours. Rainbow Dash only got better as time went by. She wasn't as good as Applejack or Big Macintosh but she was definitely skilled. The pegasus stopped practicing when the sky darkened. Afterwards, Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked back to the cowgirl's house.

"By the way Rainbow." Applejack said. "Ya need ta show up early tomorrow."

"Why?" the pegasus asked.

"Ya need a job here if ya wanna compete." Applejack said. "It's in the rules. Ya gotta be family or ya gotta be a worker."

"All right." Rainbow Dash replied. "I'll see ya then."

Rainbow Dash said good night to her friend and then she flew back to her cloud castle. She ate a quick dinner and then went to bed. She'd need all the sleep she could get if she were to train as hard as she could.

Rainbow Dash woke up early the next day and went over to Applejack's house. When she got there she saw Applejack waiting for her. The duo went over the conditions of Rainbow Dash's 'employment' for a while and then Rainbow Dash flew off to her other boss. She said that she'd need some time off for personal reasons and her boss accepted. Now she didn't have to worry about losing her weather controlling job because of her training.

After all of that was settled, Rainbow Dash walked out into the fields with Applejack and kept training. She busted her hindquarters to work as hard as she could. She needed as much training as she could get for this contest. She was confident in her abilities but Applejack had warned her that her competitors would have more experience than her as well as a natural talent for applebucking. Rainbow Dash wasn't scared one bit. She wasn't going to let the idea of being the underpony get the best of her.

The pegasus kept training as hard as she could. She wasn't going to let her friend down. She kept at it until nightfall. She knocked every apple off of every tree that she kicked. Applejack was definitely impressed with her friend. The cowgirl was in awe that Rainbow Dash could be that determined to accomplish something that wasn't Wonderbolts related. Applejack realized at that moment just how great of a friend Rainbow Dash was. The pegasus was not going to let anything get in her way of helping the cowgirl. She was just as determined as Applejack was when she had been the one training.

Rainbow Dash wiped the sweat from her face as she kept training. She would not rest for even a moment. She was going to train as hard as Applejack did. She was not going to show any sign of weakness or resistance. She would train with everything she had and more. When night finally came, Rainbow Dash stopped training. She walked back to the house with Applejack and then headed off for her home.

The next day Rainbow Dash woke up and continued her training. She wasn't going to rest even a tiny bit. She needed to give everything she had for her friend. Applejack didn't blame her but Rainbow Dash didn't care. She'd pushed Applejack past her limits and now she had to take over for her. Rainbow Dash was determined to make sure that her skills were at their peak for the competition. The sun set once more as she finished her training for the day. Applejack walked with her back to the house. When they got back, the cowgirl made dinner for the pegasus. She said it was the least that she could do for her after all her help. Rainbow Dash went back to her cloud castle and laid down. Only one more day of training was left before the competition in Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash woke up for what would be her last day of training.

_This is it._ she thought to herself. _My last day before the contest. Better make it count._

She left her cloud home and headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. She met with Applejack and the headed off towards a field. Rainbow Dash was surprised to see that her friends had showed up to watch her practice. As pleased as she was to see them, Rainbow Dash put her friends from her mind and concentrated only on her training. She cared a lot about her friends but right now her training was the important thing.

Rainbow Dash practiced her technique as much as she could. Her friends were in awe of her performance. Or at least that's what she assumed. Rainbow Dash wasn't paying them any attention. She was focused solely on her training. She was helping her friend after all. She slammed her hooves into another tree and heard the apples hit the ground. She paid no mind to the gasps of her friends. She focused on applebucking and only applebucking.

Applejack watched her friend in awe. Rainbow Dash usually impressed most ponies but this time she was really outdoing herself. To be so successful at something that she had no experience with was very impressive to the orange pony. Rainbow Dash had a good chance of winning. Applejack couldn't help but shed a tear. Her friend was working this hard for her. Finally the sun started to set, forcing Rainbow Dash to put an end to her training. The group walked back to Applejack's house. Everypony was complimenting Rainbow Dash on her impressive work.

Rainbow Dash ate dinner with Applejack and her family. Just as she was about to leave Applejack stopped her.

"Rainbow Ah can't thank ya enough for this." she said.

"It's fine AJ." Rainbow Dash replied. "This is what friends do."

As she watched Rainbow Dash leave, Applejack couldn't help but smile. The pegasus really was a great friend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Competition

**Chapter 5: The Competition**

Rainbow Dash woke up in her cloud castle with a sense of determination.

_This is it._ she thought to herself. _Time to do or die. This is for Applejack._

She got up and ate a light breakfast. She had invited Gilda to come and see her perform but the griffon had agreed to help Big Macintosh around the farm. Rainbow Dash had already invited Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.

_Might as well get the whole trio together. _she thought to herself.

She walked over to Applejack's house and she saw that the cowgirl and her sister were already prepared. The group walked off to pick up Scootaloo. The young filly was excited to see her idol perform. Scootaloo really looked up to Rainbow Dash. Then they walked over to Rarity's boutique. The unicorn was displeased at how short noticed Rainbow Dash's invitation was but she allowed Sweetie Belle to go with the others. Then the group of five walked over to the town's train station and waited. The train arrived and they got into their own private compartment.

The train passed through Equestria's countryside. Rainbow Dash looked out the window and tried to keep her nerves under control. This was a very important day for her. This might not help her chances at joining the Wonderbolts, but she was still determined nonetheless. Gilda had joked that maybe she should start calling Rainbow Dash 'The Determinator' and Rainbow Dash had to admit that Gilda had a point. This contest had lit a fire under her tail and forced her to push herself as hard as she could.

The train arrived in Canterlot and the group exited in excitement. Rainbow Dash had to go to the stadium right away but the others had half an hour to waste before the event would start. Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked through the streets looking for something to do to pass the time. The young fillies excitedly pointed out different shops, bakeries, and other things. Applejack bought them some snacks but told them to save room for later.

"Knowin' Pinkie." she said. "She's probably plannin' a party already."

The cowgirl checked the time and decided to head over to the stadium now. They had seats reserved for them by the ponies in charge of the event but it didn't hurt to be a little early all the same. The foursome entered the stadium and sat in their seats. The stands soon filled with many ponies talking excitedly. The event was going to begin very soon. Applejack couldn't help but worry for her friend. Rainbow Dash was skilled but the ponies that she was up against had a lifetime's worth of experience whereas she had only been applebucking for a few days.

Meanwhile in the room reserved for contestants, Rainbow Dash sized up her competition. It comprised of stallions with similar builds to Big Macintosh and mares that were the same size as Applejack.

_I'm gonna have my work cut out for me on this one._ she thought to herself.

The ponies around her eyed her curiously. They all smirked at her. Rainbow Dash might not have been a mind reader but she knew that they were all thinking the same thing: _Who in the right mind would send a pegasus into this contest?_

Rainbow Dash didn't let them get to her. She was going to win this. They'd see that she was just as good as them.

_We'll see who's smirking when it's all over. _she thought confidently.

An official entered the room and called out the name of the first pony. A stallion with a dark green body and an even darker mane stepped forwards. Then he and the official walked out of the room. Rainbow Dash studied the order in which the contestants would be called. It went alphabetically by the name of the farm that they were representing. Since Sweet Apple Acres started with an S, Rainbow Dash was one of the later names on the list. All she could do was wait. There were no trees around to practice with and there was nothing she could do to keep her occupied.

_I gotta do this. _she thought to herself. _Applejack's counting on me. Her whole family's counting on me. I can't let them down._

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw that the green stallion had returned. He was sweating up a storm.

_Either this guy's real nervous or he worked his tail off. _Rainbow Dash thought.

The official called out the next name and a light blue mare with a pink mane walked out of the room. It took a bit longer for her to return than it did for the stallion but soon enough the mare was back. She had an annoyed look on her face and she was shaking her head.

_Guess she didn't do so hot._ Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

One by one, the contestants got called to compete. The green stallion who had gone up first was crossing names off the list one by one. Rainbow Dash kept glancing at the list as the amount of contestants grew smaller and smaller. Ten contestants were still ahead of her. Then she blinked and another name had already been crossed off. There were only nine more, wait scratch that, eight more. The amount of ponies dwindled and then finally Rainbow Dash heard the call that she had been anticipating and dreading.

"Rainbow Dash." the official called out.

The light blue pegasus got up and walked towards the official. The pony explained how she would be judged.

"These guys judge based on your time and the number of tries it takes to buck each tree. Good luck." the official said.

Rainbow Dash thanked him but she wasn't sure that he heard her. She took a deep breath and walked out into the stadium.

The audience cheered but they were silent soon enough. Rainbow Dash knew that they were thinking the exact same thing that all the ponies in the locker room had been thinking. The pegasus glanced at the huge number of trees before her and took a deep breath.

_AJ this is for you buddy. _she thought. She walked up to the first tree then walked away from it. She could hear murmurs in the crowd along with the occasional laugh. _We'll see who's laughing soon. _She lined herself up and charged backwards towards the tree. She lifted her hind legs up and heard the crash of hooves hitting wood and the thuds of apples hitting the ground. The audience let out a stunned gasp. Rainbow Dash could hear the cheers of Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

_One down one million to go._ the pegasus thought to herself. Rainbow Dash approached the next tree and just like before, every last apple hit the ground. She repeated this process for every single tree until she was finally done. The judges were shocked but the audience was even more surprised. Rainbow Dash went back into the waiting room and watched as the next contestant walked out into the stadium. Rainbow Dash waited as the remaining five contestants took their turns. Then the official came in to congratulate all of them and told them that the judges were making their decisions. Within a few minutes the official said that all the contestants needed to follow him out.

All the ponies walked out into the stadium to thunderous cheers. Rainbow Dash saw three raised pedestals sitting in the middle of the field.

_This is it._ she thought. _Time to see if my work paid off._

The judges called out the contestant that had taken third place. A red stallion with an orange mane stepped onto the lowest pedestal and everypony waited. The judges then called out second place and Rainbow Dash saw the green stallion who had gone first walk up looking rather proud.

"And first place and the grand prize of ten thousand bits goes to . . . RAINBOW DASH OF SWEET APPLE ACRES!"

The pegasus' eyes widened. She won. Rainbow Dash stepped up to the highest pedestal and grinned at the stunned earth ponies. She had certainly showed them. None of them thought that she had a chance but look at her now. First Place.

The judges walked up to each of the ponies on stage and handed them their rewards. The red stallion got a bronze trophy and a bag full of bits. The green stallion got a silver trophy and an even larger bag. Rainbow Dash got the biggest trophy of them all and it was gold. She tied the bag of bits around her hind legs and stood tall with the trophy raised in the air. The audience cheered for her.

The contestants walked out of the stadium to find their families and friends and go back to their homes. Rainbow Dash instantly found the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Applejack. The fillies were cheering for her, especially Scootaloo. While Rainbow Dash enjoyed their praise she focused on the one pony that she had done all of this for. She approached Applejack and handed over the bits and the trophy. Applejack accepted the money but she refused to take the trophy.

"It's your trophy Rainbow." the cowgirl said. "Ya earned it. Ah didn't."

"AJ I did this for you." Rainbow Dash replied. "Just take it."

"Ah can't." Applejack said.

"Take it AJ." Rainbow Dash said. "That's an order from your coach."

Applejack smiled at Rainbow Dash and accepted the trophy. She knew that Rainbow Dash wasn't going to give up so it was easier this way. The group of five boarded the train and were on their way back to Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6: Celebration

**Chapter 6: Celebration**

Rainbow Dash and her friends stepped off the train and were greeted with many cheering ponies. Pinkie Pie had set up a party just like Applejack had predicted. There was mountains of sweets piled on multiple tables and there was a huge banner that said 'Congratulations Rainbow Dash!' in bright bold letters.

"I knew ya could do it Dash." Gilda said to her.

"You must have been really good." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"I never had any doubts." Twilight Sparkle said while glaring at Spike as if he was suggesting something different.

"Thanks guys." Rainbow Dash said.

The party went on for a long time. Then Applejack stood up and clanged a spoon against her glass of punch.

"Ah'd like ta propose a toast." she said.

"I love toast." Pinkie Pie said. "Especially with butter and honey and sugar and-" she was cut off as a cupcake was shoved into her mouth.

"Ah want ta propose a toast ta Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "She pushed me ta my limit ta compete and when Ah got hurt she took my place." She looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes as she continued. "Ta Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash!" everypony echoed as they all raised their glasses and drank.

Pinkie Pie started playing music and everypony started dancing. They were all having a great time together. Applejack approached Rainbow Dash.

"Ah can't thank ya enough Rainbow." she began. "Ah wanted ta do this for my family and Ah thought it was over when Ah got hurt but you really pulled through for me."

"AJ it's fine." Rainbow Dash said. "It's like I said this is what friends do for each other."

The pegasus and the cowgirl embraced in a hug before they joined in with the other ponies. Rainbow Dash saw Gilda talking with a pony that she could have sworn she knew.

_Am I seeing things? _the pegasus wondered. _That can't be _her_ can it?_

Rainbow Dash wanted to approach Gilda and the pony but a crowd got in her way and she decided that she'd just ask the griffon about it later. For now she needed to do one thing: PARTY!

**The End!  
><strong>

**Author's** **Note:**I would like to thank you guys for reading this story. This was a lot of fun to write just like my previous stories. I really hope you liked it because I felt that this was a good friendship story between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I bet you guys have a few questions though. Why did Rainbow Dash drop out of Wonderbolts Academy? Who was Gilda talking to at the party? How does Rainbow Dash know that pony? All of those questions will be answered next time.


End file.
